<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bendy's Diaries by Taruchinator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642935">Bendy's Diaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruchinator/pseuds/Taruchinator'>Taruchinator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Gen, Origin Story, POV Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Pre-BATIM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruchinator/pseuds/Taruchinator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, he didn't know who or where he was.</p><p>He had no purpose. No reason to exist.</p><p>Until the day his dear creator gave him a name: Bendy. Something he could hold onto as his own. And he was definitely NEVER letting go.</p><p>(A short Pre-BATIM story of Bendy's beginnings)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bendy's Diaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Alice here! ^-^</p><p>This story was really interesting to write, since it really gave me the freedom to expand on Bendy's character + possible thought process during the golden era of Joey Drew Studios. This was written before any of the books came out, so please keep that in mind while reading~</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't really know how it started.</p><p>There was a time where all he could see was whatever was in front of him, and the view was usually pretty static.</p><p>Most of the things he could see were Henry, Linda and the old apple orchard portrait that resided in their house.</p><p>Henry had this look of pure joy, excitement, and the overall features of a child who was talking about his favorite toy to the woman he loved.</p><p>Linda was a little more realistic, but that didn't mean that she didn't care about Henry's ideas. In fact, she loved them.</p><p>They kept saying how he would change the world.</p><p>That he could bring happiness to children around him.</p><p>He wasn't really sure how, but he assumed that he would be told in time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•~•~•~•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The view changed one day, but not entirely.</p><p>He still saw Henry, but this time there were more people with him. Strange people he had never seen before.</p><p>One of them was a young musician of sorts.</p><p>He kept talking about his instruments and how they had to function everytime he came to watch him and Henry.</p><p>The older artist didn't seem to mind though. Actually, it almost seemed like he enjoyed this Sammy's company.</p><p>Then there was Wally.</p><p>A jokester who would always make fun of the smallest of things, and would usually steal Henry's pencils when the older man wasn't looking.</p><p>He actually liked that guy.</p><p>And then, there was Joey.</p><p>Supposed best friend of Henry Stein and an important part in creation of the place they were in: Joey Drew Studios.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•~•~•~•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, what do you got for me Henry?"</p><p>Joey was in plain sight, looking down on him from his vantage point from above the drawing desk. Henry wore that same goofy smile that made him so lively to those around him.</p><p>"Take a look Joey! This little guy's the one! I can feel it!"</p><p>The artist then pointed downwards, and began chatting happily to his comrade as if he were a proud parent, braging about their child.</p><p>
  <em>"Is he talking about me?"</em>
</p><p>It was really hard to tell from where he was, but by the look on Joey's face, it seemed like whatever they were talking about was something good.</p><p>"So, you got a name yet?"</p><p>Henry then proceeds to look at him, straight in the eye, with a soft smile decorating his features.</p><p>"Bendy. His name is Bendy."</p><p>
  <em>"Bendy... I'm... Bendy? I like it..."</em>
</p><p>"I like it! He seems like quite the troublemaker, alright! Bendy is going to change the world as we know it!"</p><p>"He sure is Joe. He sure is."</p><p>Who would've thought that he would become so beloved, not just by his creator, but by another man too.</p><p>Perhaps Bendy's future was bright after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•~•~•~•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bendy was happier than ever before.</p><p>Henry had given him friends!</p><p>He wasn't alone in the blank void anymore!</p><p>A beautiful young lady with horns like a devil's, but wings of an angel. She was a doll, but she could really pull out a punch. Bendy might be in love.</p><p>Her name: Alice Angel.</p><p>And a goofy and friendly wolf, who was a handyman by heart, but probably not the sharpest tool in the shed.</p><p>His name: Boris.</p><p>Now as a trio, Bendy didn't feel so alone.</p><p>Sure he had Henry, but he really wasn't able to get across to him, even if he wanted to.</p><p>Now, he had friends who understood him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•~•~•~•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's it Joey! I can't keep doing this anymore!"</p><p>"What are you even talking about, Henry?"</p><p>"I can't keep covering for you! Everyone is asking to get paid! They have families, Joe. <strong>I</strong> have a family!"</p><p>
  <em>"Bendy? What's going on?"</em>
</p><p>The voice of Alice cut through the silence inside of their little void.</p><p>Bendy had been watching the exchange between his creator and the man who was supposedly his best friend. They continued to argue about money, trust, and other matters that the little devil couldn't understand.</p><p>He gave his angel one of his trademark cheeky grins, as he held her hand in a comforting manner.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you worry, doll. Henry's just doin' some business with big man Joey! Nothing to worry about!"</em>
</p><p>Boris then made himself present, also wearing a concerned look upon his face.</p><p>Bendy told his friend the same thing.</p><p>Everything was fine.</p><p>Henry would fix whatever was going on with Joey and they would get back to working on the other cartoons.</p><p>It was normal.</p><p>"Everyone thinks you're going crazy, and frankly, I'm starting to question it too!"</p><p>"Henry, you can't go! This company is nothing without you!"</p><p>
  <em>"Go...?"</em>
</p><p>Bendy said that to himself out loud and it was evident that the others had heard him too.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground they were walking on began to shake violently, making them all fall from their feet.</p><p>Looking out to the outside, Henry was picking up his stuff from his desk, putting it all in a suitcase of sorts.</p><p>Turning to give his creations one last look, he simply gave them a sad smile and continued to pack.</p><p>He grabbed everything but his notebook.</p><p>Why was he leaving?</p><p>He never left them.</p><p>
  <em>"Henry...?"</em>
</p><p>He was walking away.</p><p>
  <em>"Henry!"</em>
</p><p>At this point, Alice and Boris had taken the hint and were now worrying, and asked Bendy what they should do.</p><p>But the little devil didn't answer them.</p><p>He was trying to reach out to the closest he could to Henry. His Henry.</p><p>His Henry would never leave them behind.</p><p>He wouldn't.</p><p>He couldn't.</p><p>
  <em>"HENRY!!!"</em>
</p><p>For just a moment, there seems to be some hesitation in the older artist right before he reaches the exit.</p><p>But then that moment is gone, and so is Henry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•~•~•~•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His angel was the first.</p><p>The agonizing and painful screams that came from her the moment her page was ripped out of the notebook filled his ears, and all he could do was watch.</p><p>Many nights he had nightmares about it.</p><p>Or at least the closest he could get to a nightmare.</p><p>The woman known as Susie Campbell cried in agony as well, as her body melded into Alice's and they both became one entity.</p><p>Boris came next.</p><p>The wolf was more confused then worried, and all he did was stare as they took him from his home in the notebook and placed him inside that machine.</p><p>There were some muffled screams, but not as bad as the ones from the previous victim.</p><p>Boris had come out of the machine, almost the same as his usual self. Except this time, he was more hollow, and didn't appear to be responding to anything around him.</p><p>Bendy tried to reach him by calling his name, but it wasn't working.</p><p>Joey and the others took him away, and they never attempted another Boris again.</p><p>When it was his turn, Bendy expected lots of pain. Surprisingly, it was actually quite soothing, since his body felt like ink melting into the floor like a puddle.</p><p>Warmth enveloped him quickly and he felt how the world around him was turning more realistic.</p><p>And soon after, that world turned dark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•~•~•~•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"WHEN DO WE GO HOME?! I WANT TO GO HOME!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Please help me... I want to go home... "</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Mommy! Where are you?! Help!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Someone... Anyone... "</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everyone was being brought to the dark abyss known as Joey Drew Studios, and Bendy did his best to help them by giving them any sort of comfort.</p><p>Alice and Boris had disappeared ever since their birth, and the little devil was the only one allowed inside of the studio with Joey himself.</p><p>Because of this, he was there when other victims were being used, and he tried his best to make them feel better by sticking by their side.</p><p>Unfortunately, since they had no mold, they were misshaped and couldn't understand much that happened around them.</p><p>All they knew was that they were scared, and that they needed to leave.</p><p>But of course, since they didn't get in the workers' way, nobody minded having them underground.</p><p>Joey didn't mind.</p><p>Only Bendy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•~•~•~•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it! Don't do this!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"S-Save us..."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Please! I-I don't want to hurt you!"</p><p>The village of lost ones began to corner the small devil into a corner, and Joey was only watching from the sidelines. He was even smiling a little.</p><p>One of the black gooey beings took a hold of Bendy's foot and tried to pull him forward towards the rest of the gang, and all the little one could do was scream at them to stop.</p><p>He began fighting back to the best of his abilities, not wanting to go to where Joey was. The man who now claimed to be his creator.</p><p>As the cartoon character fought, the lost ones proved to be stronger, and they were able to pull him closer to the older man.</p><p>"It's time that you and I handle this once and for all, my friend."</p><p>"P-Please no... "</p><p>Joey comes closer to the little demon, and holds him closer to him.</p><p>He is definitely trying to get them to mold as well.</p><p>He was trying his best to be perfect. That's why Joey did all of the failed experiments.</p><p>To try and be new.</p><p>But Bendy knew that wasn't a good idea.</p><p>"Joey please! WE CAN'T DO THIS!"</p><p>But it was too late, and Bendy could feel the last of his sanity drain away.</p><p>Once again, it all went black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•~•~•~•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The projectionist creature was really getting on his nerves.</p><p>The moment he punched through him and ripped the head off his shoulders, he knew that he was being watched.</p><p>From inside the miracle stations placed by the woman, were the eyes of someone he once knew, but now could feel nothing towards.</p><p>He simply picked up the limp and inky body, and dragged it away.</p><p>He knew that the man would come looking for him, so all he had to do was wait.</p><p>He was already used to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•~•~•~•</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>